everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Angels Chapter 2
Atharaan ran in the darkness towards the door that lead towards her route of going home. She summoned her golden-white wings and faced backwards, falling with her back to the ground. “I am going home, no matter what the cost!” Atharaan cried, flying up and rotating her body so that her stomach was facing the ground. She felt gushes of wind on both sides of her. “Pits! You came!” Atharaan squealed, stopping to hug the two Pits, which really meant moving on Palutena and Viridi’s trails. Atharaan parted ways with the two, heading into the cavern where the entrance to the Underworld, and her key to getting home, was. What she didn’t expect though, was a Monoeye, a red creature with it’s key component was one large eye, startled her. She screamed and flew back, hitting the rock wall of the cavern. Atharaan felt her wings disappear, and widened her eyes. “No!” She screeched, as she felt herself starting to fall. Atharaan felt another gust of wind and a hand grabbed hers. She looked up to see the lighter Pit smiling. He waved and she giggled, waving back. ‘'Atharaan! Are you okay?'’ Madam Palutena cried into her thoughts. Dark Pit was taking care of the Monoeye while the lighter-version checked to make sure she was okay. ‘I am alright, Madam Palutena!’ Atharaan said assuringly into her thoughts, hearing sighs of relief from in front of her and in her thoughts as well. “That’s good! I thought I would have to carry you if you wouldn’t be able to fly anymore!” Pit laughed, his eyes closing and rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you an idiot? I would be the one carrying her!” Pittoo yelled back, finishing off the red monster and having a couple of hearts float into his fibula. He turned to the two and nodded at Atharaan to summon her wings back. She nodded back and closed her eyes, the golden wings coming back into existence. ‘'Oooo~, I spy with my very eyes a Pit and a Pittoo! And what’s this, a newcomer?'’ A new voice joined the thought group as the trio fought off Underworld monsters as they made their way towards the Underworld. Atharaan heard a sigh from the two boys as they looked to each other. ‘'Pandora?'’ Madam Palutena groaned. Atharaan gasped and then clasped her mouth at the rudeness. ‘Excuse me! You have just violated rule #307, section ‘B’ of the Angel Handbook! No person shall invade a thought group unless invited to do so by the creator!!’ Atharaan huffed into the thought/telepathic message group. The group went into a tunnel filled with gems and monsters while firing arrows and fighting melee as fast as they could. ‘''Atharaan, I don’t think anyone really cares ''about crashing into people’s thought groups…’ Pit thought, albeit nervously. ‘WELL…I CARE!!!’ Atharaan thought back, flustered. Her face flashed red as she finished off a pack of Komaytoes. ‘'You’ve got that right, Palutena! And…Atharaan, was it? Pleased to meet you. but your very much of a killjoy. Oo~ Perhaps I should untighten the uptight attitude of yours before you return home?'’ Pandora cackled. ‘''You better not lay a hand on her Pandora!’ Pit cried angrily, slashing up a reapette and moving onto the reaper. ‘'Do I sense a feeling of puppy love from our young hero? I’m so ''sorry, please let me repay you!'’ Pandora sarcastically thought, Atharaan getting the feeling of her rolling her eyes. Her fist clenched and her wings flapped harder. ‘I do not want to put up with rudeness! You must stop right now if you want me to spare you!’ Atharaan cried into the thought group. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Dark Pit as he shook his head. Atharaan made puppy dog eyes but the other angel still refused. She sighed as they reached complete darkness. Atharaan felt a wave of relief hit her as there were Recovery Orbs. She flew over to them and felt a wave of feeling refreshed roll over her body. Then the lights flickered on. There stood a…''demon'' of some sort. Atharaan released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. The demon hopped over to the edge of the platform where she was standing and represented a smirk on her face. “Surprise…Atharaan.” Pandora cackled. Atharaan’s eyes widened as she felt herself remembering something. “You!” Atharaan exclaimed, making her arrows into two daggers. The boys looked over to the girl, confused of what happened. “Your the one who trapped me here!” The demon cackled, floating up the fuming angel. “Why, of course I did! I am ''the goddess of calamity, after all!” “You will pay for that!” Atharaan said, swinging her two daggers to hit the goddess. “I hope you burn in-“ “-ATHARAAN!!” She heard a familiar voice cry out from below. She paused, and lowered herself down to see a group of her classmates. ‘''Atharaan, who are those people?’ Pit asked her, she smiled and hugged the mermaid that was before her. ‘My friends!!’ Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Three Angels Category:Fanfiction